earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Freezo
Early History (2017) Freezo_ joined the server on the 18th of June in 2017. He was welcomed by paperpikmin upon joining and asked if he watches anime by a guy named jonathan4581. He of course responded with the most rational answer: yes, this of course being ironic. He was soon instantly invited to johnathan's town (somewhere in America) but him being an Australian in the real world dissuaded him from joining a stinky Americano. He told some of his other friends from the real world to join the server after seeing cool swatsikas on the map in the middle of Germany (First German Empire , under caarliitoo).It immediately caused PyroJnr to play (joining on the 18th of June) and was enough of a compelling argument that soon his two cousins, killermartian_ and TheDW as well as his two siblings, sMuGaming and Flugg ( currentlyhighba) would play on the server. Somewhere at around the 20th of June Freezo_ joined Taipei, then ruled by Keeno90. He quickly became a higher up and aided in the expansion of Taipei (Mainly by getting his relatives to join the town). Freezo_ quickly gained Keeno90's trust and on the 24th of June Keeno90 Revealed that a revolution being headed by Ego was being planned, something only mayors in Ching chong bing bong land were allowed to know. Plans to invade south Japan were being made but none of these were fruitful, as well as Freezo not doing anything with this information. After Keeno became disliked by the end of June (with great distaste from Freezo_ after it becoming apparent that gold was being robbed by Keeno90 from his claims) Freezo_ decided to create a town in Rhodesia with his cousins (killermartian_ and TheDW) and PyroJnr (an irl friend of Freezo). After pooling their voting gold (only being able to do three due to same IP's for his cousins and siblings and also PyroJnr) the town was founded, taking the name "Harare" after the real life capital of Rhodesia. This caused strategic interest in the town to come from caarliitoo, as Germany really wanted a non-outpost town in Africa, with it also making sense for German holdings as it would be historically accurate (Germany having colonies in Africa, not Rhodesia). This began the first contact with Germany. The town however joined PWW instead and the town went inactive and abandoned. Soon however losing interest in the server Freezo_ along with PyroJnr, soon after, would leave the server until the next year. 2018 History After getting spammed by Keeno90 joining and leaving in early 2018 he finally replied to Keeno90's message he sent on the 3/03; on the 4/22. At this point Keeno90 had created a new town outside of Taipei (although Freezo_ didn't have interest to join his town again regardless) and Freezo_ decided to wander aimlessly from spawn towards Germany. On his way there he met a man called Schober60 in Austria. Freezo_ was invited and agreed to join Schober. However after seeing that a more racist man was on the server by the name of MrMomus. Freezo_ messaged Momus and joined his town of Shoto. Schober60, upon realising this wanted to kill him for defecting to the japs and Freezo_, realising he would not leave him alone otherwise let him murder him. Freezo_ was told about the tale of slyprince by MrMomus (who ironically was banned as an alt of Slyprince) and was granted perms to invite his relatives to the town. However after a little while after losing interest in Japan and following the banning of MrMomus he decided to join Berlin under caarliitoo. This was mainly due to the fact that when discovering Freezo_ was in Japan, he said quote: "you aint go no clout sic" on the 5/25/18. This was enough to cause him to ditch Shoto. Caarliitoo instantly retracted his statement as a joke but Freezo_ already began to pack for Berlin. Freezo_ would soon after joining Berlin run as the representative of Germany, starting his political career in Germany. His campaign was the only one to use propaganda and the use of colonial offshore voters. He funded PyroJnr's efforts in German New Guinea and the town of New_Berlin was established. He then messaged Quincy_Jamerson another RL friend to join New_Berlin so he could vote for him. The vote became increasingly close on the last day of the election he told Oretin_ to vote for him to make the score 6-9 (6 votes of course being the only other candidate, well known player and staff Synargle) and Oretin_ agreed. In the last moment with Syn being offline he voted for himself which was announced as a legit tactic by caarliitoo and the vote was won. After winning the vote and after a fruitless attempt for a Austro-German America he now lives in the town of Hannover in Germany, influencing German policy and vouching for Despacito as the national anthem of Germany. Category:Players Category:Germany